


Bedknobs And Bangin'

by Methoxyethane



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Dirty Talk, I'm Serious It's just Porn, M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, Makoto and Sousuke had had sex in this room often enough that the sound of the bed creaking and banging against the wall was already ingrained into his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedknobs And Bangin'

  
  


Makoto could see it from here. By now, he and Sousuke had had sex in this room often enough that the sound of the bed creaking and banging against the wall was already ingrained into his memory. But like this, facing it and clutching at the headboard, Mako found himself almost fascinated by the sight of the wooden bedframe hitting against the wall with every thrust. He looked up, noticing for the first time how the picture frame above their bed rattled every time the sheetrock was struck; an odd heat filling him at the sight. Oh goodness, they were having sex so hard it was affecting the room itself at his point. Did that always rattle like that? Dear Lord, was that why that always seemed to be crooked no matter how often Makoto fixed it? How embarrassing...

“Are you zoning out?” Sousuke's sex-heavy voice snapped Makoto out of his train of thought, another wave of heat shooting through him at the sound of his voice. “You went like, weirdly quiet there.” He leaned forward until his chest was pressed against Makoto's back, and oh, oh, heavens, he went even deeper when they were flushed close like this. “I hope you're not getting _bored,_ ” Sousuke snapped his hips more roughly into Mako's, grinding himself deep inside.

The brunet shook his head a bit too quickly, giving himself a head rush. “N-Never,” he insisted readily, rocking his own hips back onto his boyfriend's as much as he could from this close angle.

Sousuke hummed th0ughtfully, biting lightly at Mako's neck. “I dunno. Better make sure I can keep your mind on me, where it belongs.” Which was kind of an asshole-ish thing to say, honestly. Sousuke leaned back again, which Mako was sorry for, having loved the feeling of being pressed so close together like that. But it was also poor leverage - now that he had leaned back again, Sousuke's hips moved faster and harder against Makoto's, driving deep into him at a rate that made Mako's fingers clench hard around the rails of the headboard, fingernails biting into the flesh of the wood.

“Oh- oh God,” Makoto moaned. Like he could get bored of _this_. Sousuke was so, so good. Always taking his time to make sure Makoto was enjoying himself, always made sure Mako came first. Sousuke was just. Just such a great boyfriend. So good. “So fucking good,” Mako gasped, rolling his hips downwards against the steady push of his lover's length filling him.

“Yeah, keep moving your hips like that,” Sousuke encouraged breathily, loosening the bruising grip he'd been keeping on Mako's thighs to let him take more control. Makoto changed his grip on the rail to give himself more leverage and picked up his pace, bouncing his hips forcefully onto Sousuke's thick hardness.

“God, you're really desperate for it today, aren't you?” His stupid sexy jerk boyfriend teased, slowing down his own movements for the sake of letting Mako ride his thighs. “Go ahead then, sweetheart. Take what you need from me.” Sousuke let go of Makoto's hips entirely, leaning back a little to put his weight on his palms and watch the way Mako's body swallowed him. “Sweet shit, babe, you have no idea how good you look. Fucking yourself on my cock like you can't get enough; I could watch the way your ass moves all night.” 

Makoto wanted to tell him to shut up, and and wanted to tell him to say more, and wanted to just beg him to start _moving_ again – and he didn't know which one he tried to actually say but when he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was a series of gasps and the pathetic whine of “P-please!”

Sousuke just hummed like he couldn't be more pleased, rocking his hips up once but otherwise sitting back while Mako bounced himself onto his dick. And yeah, it was good, and Mako could go as fast as he wanted, and if he shifted his weight a little foreward like _this_ he can get _just_ the right angle. But his thighs were burning with strain now, and he just couldn't seem to go fast enough, hard enough, couldn't' get Sousuke deep enough inside him... It was good, it really was, and he'd been so hot all day, but he just wasn't going to be able to come like this. “S-Sousuke,” he begged, “please, Sousuke!”

“Please what?” His boyfriend teased, rocking his hips just the slightest bit. “I can't understand you if you don't tell me what you want.”

Mako was panting with effort now, barely able to catch his breath enough to choke out the words “Please fuck me!” He couldn't keep up the pace, his thighs were too sore and he had lost the angle again and he could see his vision blurring with tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, and Sousuke _still wasn't moving_. “I need it! I need you to fuck me, Sousuke!”

“Shit,” Sousuke muttered behind him. “Shit. Yeah baby, I got you,” he reassured, getting off his hands to pull Makoto towards him by the waist. He pressed a kiss into Mako's neck, sending a warm shiver down his spine at the point of contact, and Makoto's fingers uncurled from their death-grip on the headboard as he was gently maneuvered onto his back on the bed. 

Mako whined at the loss when Sousuke pulled out, feeling loose and empty and a little gross mostly just still _hot_. “Sousuke,” he whimpered lightly.

Sousuke was hovering above him, red faced and sweaty in a way that probably should have been unattractive but really was just the opposite. Strong hands pulled Mako's thighs apart, and his eyes followed the path from long fingers up thick arms and up to Sousuke's broad shoulders. God damn his boyfriend was hot. Why was he even here with Makoto? This was ridiculous. 

The look on Sousuke's own face was bordering on reverent, hooded eyes taking in Makoto like he was thirsty. “Fucking shit, just look at you. I thought you looked sexy on your knees, but you look even better on your back,” he praised, and the deep husk of his voice sent another shiver down Mako's spine. 

“Come on,” Mako's eyes shifted to the side in embarrassment, his face heating up even redder than before. “Would you just...”

Sousuke's hands had moved again, and the breath was stolen from Mako's lungs when two thick fingers slid suddenly into his twitching asshole. “Ah!” He arched his back a little, trying to get the fingers deeper into him. “Now you're just teasing me,” he whined pitifully.

“Sorry, couldn't help myself.” Sousuke said breathily, pumping his fingers a couple times before pulling them back out. He leaned over Makoto again, settling between his open thighs and placing his hands on a firm grip on his hips. He kissed Makoto, long and deep and dirty, licking his way into his mouth at the same time he pushed his cock back into Makoto's waiting body.

“God, yes!” Makoto sang as his boyfriend started fucking him again. It was perfect, so perfect, Sousuke was hot and hard and huge inside of him, pounding into him fast and hard the way he liked it. “God, fucking _yes_!”

Sousuke cursed again, driving his cock into Makoto's throbbing asshole with enough force to shake not just the bed, but the wall, and the night table next to the bed, where a picture frame clattered to the ground unnoticed. 

“Fuck, Sousuke! Harder, fuck me harder,” Makoto began to demand, his legs locked tight around Sousuke's back in an attempt to pull him in as close and deep as possible.

“I can't with you wrapped around me like a fucking boa constrictor,” Sousuke hissed, prying Mako's legs from around his hips and spreading them open. One hand landed on the bed next to Makoto's side and the other held one of his legs up and open for him to fit their hips together, the leverage gained now enough to pound even harder into the wailing brunet.

Flat on his back with his legs spread open in the air, Makoto was far past being embarrassed. It was all too perfect, too good, too fucking hot and he loved every filthy second of it, screaming and moaning for his boyfriend to fuck him. His hands were back around the railing of the headboard again, arms stretched out behind him to grasp desperately at it so hard he'd be pulling out splinters when they were done. 

“God, the way you fucking _take_ it,” Sousuke growled, putting his fully body weight into the jerking of his hips. “Fucking begging for my cock like you can't get enough,” he panted, “I dunno why I ever let you leave my bed. Should just fucking leave you here, come and stuff you full of my cock when you start getting needy,” he gasped, and the grip on Makoto's thigh was hard enough to leave bruises.

“Yes!” Mako screamed, “Yes, yes!” He continued on praisingly. Actually, he'd probably have bruises everywhere. He probably wouldn't even be able to walk for a few hours after this, with the way he was being fucking railed into hard enough to shake the whole room. “Sousuke! _Sousuke!_ ”

There was a bit of an odd cracking sound, and Mako felt his body shifting, though his eyes were currently clenched shut and he wasn't sure why. He didn't care why either, even as Sousuke faltered in his thrusts and said “Um- uh, Mako, I think-” Makoto didn't let him finish speaking, because when whatever had happened happened, it changed the angle of Sousuke's cock inside his body just enough that it was currently pressed hard against his prostate and Jesus fucking Christ Makoto hadn't even noticed they hadn't been hitting it before now. One of his hands flew from the headboard to Sousuke's hair to pull him in, and he pleaded “Keep going, I need it, I need your cock,” rocking his hips back onto Sousuke's hard dick.

Whatever he had been trying to say must not have been important, because Sousuke complied in grand style, fucking into Makoto's greedy asshole as hard as he possibly could. Mako screamed, far past words as his prostate was pounded into, every muscle of his body from the tips of his fingers to his curling toes going tight with tension as he felt himself reaching his climax. “Gonna- gonna- fuck, I'm gonna-”

“Fucking do it,” Sousuke hissed. “I wanna watch you come on my cock, Makoto,” his voice was suddenly closer, deep and husky and full of sex right near his ear. “And open your damned eyes.”

Makoto instantly obeyed, his eyes flying open to lock with his boyfriends, hovering above him and – oh Jesus those were Mako's legs there on either side of Sousuke's legs, and if he looked down a little bit there was his lover's giant cock sliding in and out of Makoto's asshole so fast the motion was almost a blur. “Oh, FUCK!” Mako screamed, trying to keep his eyes locked with Sousuke's but he couldn't help but squeeze them shit as the orgasm ripped through his body, making him shake and scream and cling to Sousuke until he was scratching thin trails of red down his shoulders with his nails. His entire body curled towards Sousuke and his own cock burst, spraying come across his chest and stomach. 

Sousuke kept fucking into him through the orgasm, not even slowing as the rhythmic clenching of Makoto's ass throbbed around his cock. 

Makoto could feel his whole being relax almost against his will, and he whispered “Come on baby, come inside me,” Into Sousuke's ear. It worked, because he could feel the faltering of Sousuke's thrusts and the hot spill of come inside his still pulsating body, and the two of them both sighed almost at the same time. Sousuke leaned forward into him, and the two just lay there panting against each other for a moment as they came down. 

When Sousuke tried to lean back and extract himself, however, both of their eyes snapped open wide at the disturbing cracking sound below their bodies. “Oh shit,” Sousuke swore, and suddenly the bed was crashing to the floor the wooden frame collapsed on itself.

Makoto sat up, looking around the room at the crooked picture on the wall above the and the nightstand to their side, its contents toppled over. For a brief second he thinks there's been an earthquake, but no, they would have noticed THAT at least and then he realizes with what might be horror- “D-did we just break the bed!?”

Sousuke is already reaching over to rifle through his pants, pulling out his phone. Makoto furrow his eyebrows. “Sousuke? What are you doing?”

“Texting Rin. We just broke the fucking bed, I have to brag to my best friend immediately.”

Mako groaned, falling back onto the mattress. That's _one_ way to come down from an orgasm.


End file.
